Go on Girl
by dadswell
Summary: Songfic based on Ne-Yo's Go on Girl. The real reason behind Ginny and Harry's breakup in HBP. Some mild language and sexual innuendos so rated M for safety.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of Ne-Yo's genius lyrics.

The real reason why Harry left Ginny. Flashbacks of their relationship during HBP. Songfic based on the song Go On Girl by Ne-Yo.

* * *

><p><strong>[V1:]<br>**_**I can't get it back, but  
>I don't want it back, i<strong>_

"She won't take you back, you know." Ron folded his arms over his chest.

"Ron, shut up. You haven't spoken with her." Hermione snapped, throwing Ron a fierce look.

"Ending things with her wasn't a mistake," Harry insisted firmly, glaring at Hermione.

"Harry, she's tore up abou…" Hermione trailed off, seeing Harry's face. Dropping her eyes back to her, she spoke again. "What about all the good times?"

"Damn it Hermione. I don't want it back!" Harry roared, stomping out of the library.

_**Realized that,  
>She don't know how to act<strong>_

"Ginny!" Harry hissed, hoisting her up by her arm. "Are you seriously drunk right now? This is our last quidditch match! We need to win!"

Ginny giggled, stumbling along, as Harry dragged her to the showers. "ARRY!" She yelled when the cold water hit her face. "Wha-wha-wha was that for!" She sputtered, wiping water out of her eyes.

"For you being a moron," Harry left Ginny, dripping wet. "Get dressed. The match starts in fifteen."

_**Never been a dumb dude  
>No I'm not dense<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just had a slight lack<br>of common sense**_

Harry knew Ginny would act that way. She always did. She thought Harry was being stupid. She thought anyone could finish off Voldemort. But she was the stupid one. Harry knew what he had to do and Ginny was not a part of it. He always dreamed she would be right there beside him through it all. Then one day he woke up and realized all Ginny was, was a flirt and a tease, and most definitely not the girl for him.

_**I was the good guy**_

Harry stood, waiting outside the portrait hole with flowers. The flowers were white roses, her favorite. He thought she deserved something special, something perfect just like she was. It was her O. year and Harry knew she was working hard. Any second now, Ginny would be walking up to drop off her bag before dinner, miserable from a long day of lessons. Any second now, she would see the roses and her face would light up with that beautiful smile. Any second now…_**  
><strong>_

_**She was the bad girl**_

Ginny pushed Harry backwards onto the bed, then straddled him, slowly grinding her crotch into his groin. Harry fidgeted nervously. This was his first time and he had thought it was Ginny's too, but the way she was acting, she seemed very experienced.

"What if your mom hears us?" Harry asked worriedly glancing at the door.

Ginny chuckled. Lower herself inches from his face, she whispered, "Shush. Just wait. You are about to have the best experience of your life."

Harry gulped, visibly paler, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I can suck peanut butter through a straw," Grinning wickedly, Ginny moved lower and lower down Harry's body._**  
><strong>_

_**I'm thinking one girl**_

Harry's stomach dropped. He didn't need to turn around to know Ginny had just entered the room. He had felt her presences the second she stepped through the portrait hole. He was obsessed. He lived and breathed Ginny._**  
><strong>_

_**She thinking me, Earl, James, and Jimmy**_

Harry frowned as Ginny pranced towards Dean, who had just walked into the common room. Seconds before he had appeared, she had been running her fingers through Harry's messy hair. Suddenly, Harry remembered seeing her flirting shamelessly with a random Hufflepuff a few days ago, not to mention the Ravenclaw from last night._**  
><strong>_

_**Yep she had plenty  
>But love for me, she didn't have any<strong>_

"Oh, Harry. I love you. I really do," Ginny ran her fingers the length of his chest. "I just can't commit to you like that…I'm sorry." Ginny gave Harry one last pitying look before she walked off.__

I was inviting, her into my heart

Harry was falling for Ginny; he recognized the signs right away. He was head over heels in love with Ginny. He was sure she felt the same; he was going to confirm it the minute she walked in the door for dinner…_**  
><strong>_

_**But she was out riding in some other man's car**_

Harry's fingers were going numb from the cold. Ginny had missed dinner with them once again. He had a sneaking suspicious she was out riding around that Muggle again. Sure enough, as his watch neared early morning, Ginny reappeared, hair mussed, lipstick smeared. Harry's eyes followed the canary yellow car as it headed back towards the village._**  
><strong>_

_**She was my night time, thought I was her star**_

Harry found his comfort in Ginny; he was sleeping at night without horrifying dreams once again. Ginny, for once, was giving Harry her undivided attention. He was her hero again._**  
><strong>_

_**Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong  
>Won't take me long for me to move on<strong>_

Harry was on his way back early from a lesson with Dumbledore when he heard moaning coming from an empty classroom. Peeking in, he saw Ginny, straddling Dean, both their heads thrown back in clear ecstasy. __

[Hook:]  
>Please don't worry bout me I'm fine<p>

Harry was okay. He still had friends. He was going to be fine. She didn't need her._**  
><strong>_

_**(Please don't worry bout me I'm fine)  
>Only gonna play the fool one time<strong>_

Ginny kept shooting glances at Harry from across the common room which he steadily ignored. He wasn't going to give in. He was done._**  
><strong>_

_**(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
>Trust me when I say<br>that I'll be ok**_

"Ginny, I've told you already, I'm okay." Harry maintained the same words every time Ginny came around._**  
><strong>_

_**Go on girl  
>(Go on girl)<br>Go on girl  
>(Go on girl)<br>Go on girl  
><strong>_

"Just go away, Ginny," Harry muttered, not bothering to worry about her feelings this time. Ginny turned to leave, Harry not noticing (or caring) about the tears threatening to fall._**  
><strong>_

_**[V2:]  
>I can't get it back, but <strong>_

_**I don't want it back, i **_

_**Realized that,  
>She don't know how to act<strong>_

"I'll never take you back Harry!" Ginny shrieked, throwing her broomstick to ground one day after practice.

"That's fine, Ginny. I'm sure it's over with us." Harry replied patiently, picking up her broom, holding it out for her to grab.

Ginny's lips trembled for a moment, and then she snatched her broom from Harry's hand. "I really hate you Harry." She screamed for the millionth time since Harry had known her.

The entire team turned to Harry as he shook his head, embarrassed. "Practice is over. Sorry about that."__

Tried to settle down and look what I get

Harry dashed quickly into Hogsmeade's jewelry store. He was supposed to be meeting Ginny at The Three Broomsticks in twenty minutes. But he needed to get something before he lost his nerve.

"Ma'am? Can you show me the promise rings?" Harry called, scanning the shoppers for familiar faces.

The older woman winked, beckoning him forward. She set about a dozen different rings on the top of counter. "Used to call them friendship rings back in my day."

The perfect ring caught his eye almost instantly. It was just a simple gold band with a fancy twirling design engraved into it. "I'll take it." Harry picked up the ring, heading towards the cash register.

_**Thought it was my time, but I guess not yet**_

Harry, the ring in his pocket growing heavier by the minute, had been waiting for two hours for Ginny to show up. Sighing, Harry finally gave up. He placed the ring on the bar before he dejectedly headed back to school.

_**She at the bar getting drinks from many men  
>I'm in the house, thinking she's with her girlfriends<strong>_

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Oh, she went some friends to The Three Broomsticks." Harry responded, turning a page in his book.

"Man, I hate to rat out my little sister, but she's getting drunk with a bunch of Slytherins…"_**  
>Just not knowing, truly not knowing<br>I look back now like, man, I was open**_

Harry sighed. He knew all along that Ginny couldn't be trusted. He was a fool for every swallowing a word that bitch said to him.__

I was inviting, her into my heart

Harry opened his arms, allowing Ginny to sleepily curl up against him. Harry smiled, placing a soft kiss on her head before succumbing to sleep himself._**  
><strong>_

_**But she was out riding in some other man's car**_

Harry viewed the car pulling into the Weasley's drive with its lights off.

'What an ugly color for such a cool car!' Harry thought, shaking his head in disappointment._**  
><strong>_

_**She was my night time, thought I was her star**_

"Just look at my picture until you fall asleep," Ginny whispered, placing a photo in the spot on his pillow that her head vacated. "I'll make all your dreams disappear…"_**  
><strong>_

_**Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong **_

_**Won't take me long for me to move on**_

Harry ran faster, faster around the lake. His feet pounded the familiar path their hardest in a long time. If he could make it just a little further, he'd pass his four mile mark. He stumbled over a tree root, his concentration broken. Spitting out dirt, he looked up. He had passed the four mile mark.__

[Hook:]  
>Please don't worry bout me I'm fine<p>

"Wish she'd stopped with the looks," Harry grumbled, stabbing a sausage aggressively.

"She wants to make sure you're okay…"

"She doesn't need to. I'm fine," Harry said, downing a glass of juice._**  
><strong>_

_**(Please don't worry bout me I'm fine)  
>Only gonna play the fool one time<strong>_

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "I've missed that cock of yours…" She murmured, her hand stroking me through my jeans.

"Ginny. No." Harry said firmly, removing himself from her grasp. "Not again."_**  
><strong>_

_**(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
>Trust me when I say<br>That I'll be ok**_

"Go."

"Are you sure?" Ginny placed a hand on my shoulder, attempting to catch his eye.

"I'll be okay." Harry shrugged her hand off._**  
><strong>_

_**Go on girl_**  
>(Go on girl)<strong>_**_

"Stop Ginny. Go," Harry whispered, turning away from her._**  
><strong>_

_**_**Go on girl  
>(Go on girl)<strong>_**_

"Ginny, just leave me alone!" Harry bellowed, jerking out of her reach, and then clomping down the hall._**  
><strong>_

_**Go on girl  
><strong>_

"Go on Ginny!" Harry said, pointing her in the opposite direction; he gave her a little push, then took off, back to his own doings.

_**[Bridge]  
>The mistake I made is clear<br>(we never shoulda been together)**_

Harry knew he wasted too many days on her. They weren't meant to be. They could have had a friendship, if they had never been together._**  
><strong>_

_**That's the reason you're not here  
>(I know that I can do much better)<strong>_

Harry took a deep breath, letting his hand do all the work as he stared at the ceiling of his four poster bed. Harry grunted as he imagined all the other girls better than Ginny, the kinds of girls he deserved.

_**Not a single salty tear **_

_**Not a feeling in my chest**_

His eyes didn't water anymore when he saw Ginny placing her hands all over other guys. There was no longer a sharp shooting pain in his heart either, when a different guy showed up every night at the portrait hole to pick her.__

Baby I'm feeling no stress

_**I'm too fly to be depressed**_

"Harry, please don't be upset about Ginny." Hermione warned. "It won't help with You-Know-Who!"

"Hermione, I'm fine." Harry assured, giving her a smile. "I've got to much going for me for this to hold me back."

Hermione beamed, clearly satisfied.__

_**Go on Girl**_  
><em><strong>Go on Girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on Girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on Girl<strong>_

_**[Hook:]**_  
><em><strong>Please don't worry bout me I'm fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Please don't worry bout me I'm fine)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only gonna play the fool one time<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Only gonna play the fool one time)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trust me when I say<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'll be ok<strong>_

_**Go on girl**_  
><em><strong>(Go on girl)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on girl<br>(Go on girl)  
>Go on girl<strong>_

Harry watched Ginny walk away one final time at Kings Cross. He was fine.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. I've never done a songfic before so I don't know if this is any good or not.<p> 


End file.
